The Bestfriend's Brother AKA: The Egotistical Ass
by captndevil
Summary: Emma Swan absolutely didn't like her bestfriend's brother. No. Nope. He was an egotistical ass who was a notorious womanizer. Why the hell would she be interested? A fic in which Ruby and Emma are roomates who attend college together and Ruby's brother, Killian, just rubs Emma the wrong way. Rated M for smut for later chapters.
1. A New Beginning

**So in my story Ruby and Killian are siblings from the U.K so they both have accent who moved over to the U.S.A when they were still young and Emma has lived in the U.S like all her life. Emma and Ruby are 20 and met when they were 18 in university and then obviously Emma has met Killian a couple of times and Killian is 24, just so you are all aware. It'll all be explained, I just wanted to give you some background information so your aware.**

 **Set in New York because I can.**

 **Probably update every week or every two weeks! *I'll try to, promise!**

 **Smut warning for later chapters, so if you don't like it then don't read: simple :)**

* * *

"Emma," an accented voice drawled from the doorway, causing the blonde in question to pop her head up from the pile of books currently occupying her with a curious gaze.

"Well, you remember Killian-"

Emma fought back a groan at that. _Of course_ she remembered Killian.

Stubborn idiot. Smug asshole. Annoying personality. Notorious womanizer who thought he could throw innuendos at anything with a pulse? Yeah, of course she remembered Ruby's older brother who had a knack for pushing his nose in places it didn't belong.

She really didn't think about his red, kissable lips. No, not at all.

Or the way his back muscles moved when he strolled that god damn smug, sly walk of his.

Or the way his ass looked in those je-

"Emma," a voice snapped her back to reality, causing her to jerk around to face Ruby again, reminding her of the question left unanswered.

She snorted, "Of course I remember him, is there a reason I need to be reminded of his existence right this second?"

"Well, he's got a summer internship in New York so he'll be staying for a while and his appartment is short of up the road so..." she trailed off.

The blonde threw an irritated glance in her direction causing a snigger out of the newly turned red-head.

"So he'll be around a lot and I'll have to deal with the consequences of your idiotic, egotistical brothers presence, thank you ever so much."

Well, Emma didn't intend for it to come out as a growl, that counted for something. Right?

A sly grin the double of Killian's spread across the brunettes lips as she ducked the hairbrush thrown her way, beginning to slowly retreat from the bedroom.

"Traitor," she growled beneath her breath.

"Love you, Ems!" came the reply and Emma could hear the smirk in her high pitched voice.

With a thud, Emma's head bounced down on the desk with a loud groan.

"Now now, Swan, there's no need to be so ecstatic over my return," a soft lilt drifted over from the doorway yet again, this time accompanied with scruff and dark locks. "I know you love me really," there was that crooked grin that accompanied those really really red, really kissable lips that made her want to-

Nope. No, no, no. Don't go there, Swan. You absolutely don't want to kiss him-

"Of course your here," she grumbled.

"I have missed you too, my dear Swan".

"Not your anything, Jones".

"Of course not, love".

That damn, infuriating smirk again. Ugh.

"And here we go with the pet names," she grumbled under her breath, causing the smirk to widen even further on his smug face.

Blatantly ignoring him, she turned back towards the books laid on the task she was presently sat at.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away," he sang, plopping himself at the end of her bed which put the two of them in touching distance, much to Emma's distaste. Leaning forward, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, smiling all happily to himself.

Slamming her book shut with a loud thud, she turned to face him with a scowl, "What do you want, Jones?"

"Why to spend a day with a beautiful lass such as yourself, love."

 _Well ain't that just cheesy mister._

Smug, attractive bastard.

"Well, I'm busy."

"Still upset about my last visit I see, sweetheart."

"Not. Your. Sweetheart", accompanied by another growl.

"You'll have to forgive me sometime, my dear Swan."

"Goodbye, Jones," her lips popped as she reopened the psychology book she was previously studying fro-

"What?" she growled as it suddenly disappeared from her sight and into the hand of an always smirking, Killian Jones.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to tomorrow night."

"Ugh, of course this is about you."

"Come now, Swan. You'd already agreed to be my date for tomorrow night those months ago and you love art. I really see no probl-"

"Before I knew who you were and again, before I saw the man whore beneath all that charm."

"So you admit I'm charming?"

A wink. A smirk. A twinkle of his eyes.

And a soft brush of his red lips across her cheek.

"I'll pick you up at seven, love."

Then as soon as he appeared, he was gone with a swagger only Killian Jones could manage.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

"I don't recall that, nope".

"Well, I do," came the annoyed huff from the blonde.

"Come on Ems, you love me really", with a twinkle in her blue eyes that just matched the more irritating Jones sibling.

"Nope."

"Yes".

"No".

"Yes, you do", she sang.

A chuckle escaped the brunettes lips, "Come on Ems, we're going to have to go shopping for a dress for you to have a shot at seducing my brother."

A menacing growl. A twitch of lips.

"You did promise you'd make an effort to like my family."

 _Yeah, before she'd met Killian. And no doubt the rest of them were 500 times worse. Though, in reality what did she expect for having Ruby for a family member?_

"Please..."

And a pillow hit the brunette in the face, forcing Ruby falling backward onto the bed.

"Fine."

Emma was a sucker for guilt trips.

then-

"But I really do hate you", Emma commented, wanting the last word in.

"Nope, you do not. You love me too much and where would you be without me?"

Another damn Jones smirk.

"And you owe me, big time. I mean I'm talking buying me drinks for the rest of my life."

"If you say so," Ruby's sing song voice was really getting on her last nerves.

Like so much.

But-

"There better be a chinese left waiting for me in that kitchen when I get back if you know what's good for you."

Ugh, as if her life wasn't bad enough. She just had to grab the attention of a notorious womanizer.

Who's sister enjoys guilt tripping and blackmailing her into spending time with her brother. Just so that his _protectiveness_ was projected elsewhere, ugh.

Why was she so screwed up?

* * *

And that just about summed up her current situation.

Shaking with nerves.

In a long, red dress too tight to breathe, almost.

And no she wasn't just being dramatic, thank you very much, Ruby.

 _6:59_

Until a knock echoed from the hallway...


	2. Time Of Their Lives

**A/N: So this has took me a bit to get around to updating so I apologize but I have decided to turn it into a multi chaptered fanfiction. I also have no idea how long it'll be, I hope to stop at a solid 20 chapters but who knows?** **I want to try to update this one every week or two but I'm also working on a Klaroline multi-chaptered fanfiction called Bane of Her Existence so I'll try to update both consistently. I am back at college for five weeks but it's kind of a relaxed period but I leave on July 17th where I'll be able to write a lot more.**

 **Rated M FOR A REASON FYI!**

 **Thanks for all the views on the last chapter too, so here you all go!:) Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

 **Please review as well, they inspire me to write faster.**

 **\- Shauna!xo**

* * *

That was the look she was going for: the awe in his eyes as he starred at her form, his blue, sparkling eyes fixated on her figure as he wonders over her heaving breasts before travelling further, right down to the black, pointy six inch heels which further highlight her figure. His jaw (which had previously dropped to the floor) tightens and clenches which god, did far from innocent things to her as he returns to his flirty, self centred self as he smirks, widely, and showing off his sparkly pearls.

Maybe his awe: if even for a moment gave her a sense of immense satisfaction, knowing she wouldn't sleep with him and that he wouldn't, in this case, get what he wanted because she had no plans to sleep with Killian Jones, thank you very much. The look in his eyes just before, it almost made him seem like an inexperienced teenager again.

She almost snorted at the thought. _Yeah, right._ She knew better than that.

"You look stunning, Swan". A _nd god, didn't he know what that raspy tone in his voice did to her?_

"Thanks," she mumbled back to him and wow her voice totally didn't sound breathy at all. She really needed to work on keeping her cool when he was around because let's face it: he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon-

-damn him and his good form: claiming spending time with his baby sister was what that was. Sure, let's pretend she believed him for just a second.

After a wink with his twinkling eyes and a Jones panty-dropping smirk he flashed around to greet his baby sister-

-ruby, the traitor of a room mate she currently had, who had been inching forward into the room after he had gotten here. The god damn smug look in her eyes made her want to severely punch her best friend, after all she really should find a way to repay Ruby...

She drinks in her fill of him in a three piece suit as he chats with Ruby because god, men in suits were her guilty pleasure and she was pretty god damn sure he knew that. She was pretty god damn sure that his smirk had widened even from the view she had of his back as his tight shoulders loosened, his hand resting in his back pockets as thought he knew-

-that she was starring at him. That she wanted him. Because admittedly she did, as unfortunate as that may be for her. Sue her, okay? She wasn't blind, she did have eyes and Killian Jones was pretty god damn attraction. Raise hell on Earth if she'd ever even let him know that though. For what purpose? He'd be gone soon(ish) and she'd only ever have to deal with his smug, arrogant ass of a self if she planned to go home with Ruby and after last time, let's just say she was in no rush to do that.

The white dress shirt perfectly highlighted his muscular chest she was so fond of with the blazer fitting snugly around him and-

-god damn it, she was so screwed and not in a good way.

Surely, she could resist him for one night...

"What?" she called out, noticing the two Jones siblings starring at her, oddly as she suddenly looked up from her ogling with pink tinted cheeks and a slight feeling of shame.

Yeaah, it looked like they'd been calling her name for a while. Oops.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?"

She really shouldn't admit what those pet names did to her. Seriously, she shouldn't. And she never would, she was not that idiotic or naive.

Not quite trusting her voice, she gave him a shaky but firm nod, accepting his hand as he twirled her arm in his firm muscular arms and directing it to place it in the crook of his elbow.

And yes, she did notice Ruby scampering off to her bedroom-

-little traitor. She'd deal with her tomorrow.

"You really do look beautiful, Emma". This time the words were pressed against her ear as his lips traced her earlobe, his voice all breathy and raspy again.

Risking a look to his tanned face, Emma looked up and immediately gulped loudly at his intense look as he gazed down at her, his eyes flicking from her beautiful jades to her plump, red lips as though debating an inner conflict.

Not removing her eyes from his, she almost gasped seeing the look there it was so-

-"Let's go shall we," his voice was rough and commanding and well, if it involved some much needed air, who was she to argue?

Tightening her arm around the crook of his elbow, she smiled at him: teeth and all as she encourage him to walk forward, "Let's".

 **XXX**

"I don't get it".

"It's all down to interpretation, my dear Swan".

"Fine, then I don't know what my own interpretation is".

Chuckling amusedly, he stares back at the painting they had currently spent the last five minutes debating. How could he ever think she'd even admit to him being right?

Then-

"Did you just tap me on the nose?"

"One adorable, nose," he corrected with a grin, tightening his hold on her waist as they stood still.

"Ugh, you're so grabby today".

Giving that she was determined on being so civil with him today and was even going out of her way to be nice, he decided to change the subject.

"Not a fan of modern art, I presume?"

"You presume correctly". She snorted.

Then-

"For once".

He gasped dramatically, "Now, now, Swan. There's no need for lies, I've never once gotten you wrong".

She hmmed, strolling off and moving onto the next painting with an extra sway to her divinely shaped hips, he was sure of it. He was so sure of it: she was doing it all to get a rise out of him. Well if it was a rise she wanted-

-shaking his head at the less than innocent path his thoughts were going, he marched after her and came to an abrupt stand behind her, his breath fanning against the exposed skin of her ivory neck, her blonde curls swept up to the right side.

"You know I've always been right about you, love. An. Open. Book", he punctuated each word with a brush of his lips against her neck.

Hearing her sped up breathing, he could almost smell the arousal jumping off of her in waves, luring him in and encouraging his own arousal. God, she smelled divine: her scent alone was enough to tempt any sane man.

His lips continued the same pattern they'd planned on as he trailed his hand softly across the length of her right arm and tracing across her hips and resting at the right side, his thumb rubing small circles into the perfection that he knew was beneath that dress-

-that tight, red dress that had slowly been driving him insane all night. It fit her so perfectly in all the right places.

He really needed her. Right now. Under him and fucking her slowly to completion. Or on top of him, he had recently had some raunchy dreams about her riding him...

"Killian".

Hearing his name escape her parted plush, pink lips on a moan was one of the most sexiest sounds he'd ever heard. He was sure of it.

Well, seeing her come apart on his tongue would be pretty damn good too, she just had to agree-

-emma had spontaneously twisted around in his arms, her lips immediately attaching to a very...

ahem, sensitive spot on his neck and sucking. Sucking hard. Dropping his head back suddenly, he groaned loudly. Much to loud for the number of people attending the art gallery with a sharp look from an older couple, clearly judging them harshly.

Gripping her blonde tresses, he pulled her back slightly and peered up at her from beneath his fluttering lashes, "Sweetheart, will you please going home with me?"

From the look on her face-

-shock? He really did thought she would say no. After all, she did say that she hated him, maybe-

-"Took you long enough to ask, Captain".

And with that, she was gone, disappearing on those long legs of hers through the entrance they'd come though not twenty minutes ago.

Shrugging, he followed her with a hungry gaze and a slowly hardening length.

Well, his boss couldn't say he didn't make an appearance...

 **XXX**

Killian loudly groaned as Emma slammed him against the beige coloured wall, sucking harshly at the skin of his neck and dominating him as she frantically bulled at his belt loops clumsily and-

-was that a snap?

Her hand quickly undid his silver botton and pulled down his fly. "Going commando are we, Captain?" she questioned, breathing hotly against his neck as her hand pulled out his impressive length-

-seriously the man was packing. She couldn't wait to have him...

The breath knocked out of her as he pinned her against the opposite wall, claiming her mouth and running his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance to which she easily granted.

His hands travelled down to her ass, squeezing her roughly and encouraging her to wrap her long legs around his waist, groaning again as he found the perfect angle to-

-emma moaned, loudly and high pitched, as he grinded his hard length into the heat protected by her black panties. Running one hand through his hair, she brought the other down to his ass to bring him closer towards her and-

-oh, oh. That was good, just the perfect angle.

Moaning inconsistenly against his ear now (and continuously loudly) she squeezed her legs even tighter around his waist.

That must have been the final step for him as he swung her up into his arms and marched towards the stairs to his bedroom where he vowed to never let her leave.

 **XXX**

Slamming her against the wall in his bedroom, Killian gripped her thigh in his rough, callous hand and hitched it around his middle so he could grind freely into her heat, her moans slowly increasing in pitch. Softly tracing his hands down her sides, he finally reached the bottom and brought the dress up and ridding her of it, quickly kissing her again (more slowly this time) when she was free of the offending material.

Standing in her black lingerie, she bit her lip roughly and tilted her head to the side, encouraging his wandering lips as they travelled across her jawline and onto the side of her neck, exploring its length. She grinned, now he-

-he was the one having boundary issues. Being all possessive and wanting to mark her and well-

-that turned her on far more than it should have.

But it was something to marvel at: seeing Killian Jones so out of his element and out of his control. Speaking of which...

Having enough of playing the subordinate one, she pushed him backwards so that his knees hit the edge of his bed and frantically undid his clear buttons on the white, dress shirt he wore (his tie and blazor had been disposed of as they immediately got out of the taxi: they were desperate, okay? Sue them) and pushing the sleeves down his arms to reveal the muscular chest she longed to see and-

-oops. Did she just rip a button? _Or two._

She grinned.

She pushed his dress trousers down to his ankles and look up at him, eyelids fluttering-

-that one look she knew drove all the boys (men: he was a man) crazy. And yepp there it was: she was rewarded with that look in his eyes, the one that promised a full night of undeniably hot sex, so what she needed.

Growling, he took his control back.

"You have thirty seconds to strip and get on the middle of that bed. On your knees, preferably", he added, his tone almost-

-mocking?

Well...

"Before I rip your pretty little undergarments".

 _God, did that tone even sound human?_ She was seriously about to combust.

Following his instructions, her bra and panties were soon rid off and she was knelt on his bed-

-his smooth, silk sheets were heaven underneath her skin and watching as his eyes darkened with arousal as he marched forward like a predator hunting its prey.

In a flash, he has her pinned down on his sheets, hands gripping her thighs to separated them from encircling his waist as his mouth travels down past her breasts, stomach and down-

-dooown to where she needs him the most.

Feeling his breath against her hot, moist without him doing anything is torture. Just pure, unadulturated torture. There's no other way to describe it.

"Please. Oh god, please, Killian", she only added a little bit of pretense into her voice, showing how far she was really gone-

-and oh. Ohhh.

His mouth was like heaven and paradise and everything wrapped into one.

His tongue circles her clit, lightly, too light to be really stimulating but enough to encourage something deep within her as she feels heat pool in the bottom of her stomach. Reaching down to grip one hand in his dark locks and the other drags along the sheets as he-

-he slams two fingers into her, twisting and scissoring as he mouth finally comes properly against her clit: his teeth scraping as she chases her high that she knows is almost there.

"Killian. Oh god, yess". Okay, she moans his name far to often.

"Come, sweetheart. Come for me", he whispers against the heated skin of her thigh, their gazes catching as he looks up to catch every flicker of emotion across her face-

-he wants to remember this: the way she looks when she comes apart for him, on his tongue, fingers, cock...

Anything she'll take.

That's all it takes for her to come crashing down, squeezing and contracting around his fingers as he guides her through her orgasm, quickly travelling back up her perfect body when she's blinking back up at him with such-

-awe? in her gaze. It's everything. For him, for her, for them.

"You really should pay attention to the final credits, love", is whispered against the hot skin of her neck.

And then-

he's burried, balls deep inside of her which is when she lets out a high pitched, long moan (her loudest yet but who cares?)

Groaning, he stares down at her, taking in every inch of her: the heaving chest, the pink parted lips, the blush in her cheeks which extendeds down to her inflating bossom and her hands clenching tightly around his pillow-

-in his bed. He doesn't think he'll ever forgot this.

God, she thinks, he's so big inside her and he feels so-

"Good. God, sweetheart, you feel so good", she gasp is whispered against her neck as he rights himself up, propped up on one elbow as the other trails down her leg and positioning it further up his hip as the other instinctually follows.

"Move. Killian, please move". The sob rises up in her throat.

He pulls out of her slowly, so slowly it's delicious and tortorous all in one until only the tip remains, then-

he slams back home in one forceful and powerful thrust, knocking the breath out of her and causing her head to tip backward on a silent moan. Her long, sharp nails rake down his back as she hears a loud groan from him as he continues with his thrusts, increasing in his pace as they both near there completion.

And oh god, it feels so good, so so good and she's almost there, she just needs-

-oh. Ohh.

Thank God. Or Killian. Whatever.

His thumb is tracing rough circles on her clit as she keens against him as he growls against her ear and the sound does think to her-

-and oh.

Now she's clenching and squeezing around his cock and he groans loudly, a sound stuck in the back of his throat, as he follows her over that blissful edge.

Collapsing against her, he pants against her, trying to gain his breath as her hears her do the same and he thinks, maybe, just maybe-

-this. This between them could be it for him.

Before he realises, he's been rolled onto his back with his blonde goddess straddling him, grinning down at him as she slowly begins to rock her hips back and forth against him. She was clearly quick at recovering and so was he: if his quickly hardening length was any indication.

Anchoring his hand on her right thigh, he grins right back up at her, feeling-

-so silly and happy and it's everything. He think he just might...

"Round two?" she asks him with a giggle.

Emma Swan never giggles and she's still giggling as he manovers them back around as he pins her wrists together above her head with two of his as he claims her lips for his own.

* * *

 **Another shameless promoting: taking drabble/one-shot requests on tumblr here; www . just-a-quiet-moment . tumblr . com**

 **\- Thanks!:)**


	3. Home

**A/N: So I'm going to officially mark this as completed though their is an epilogue to come at some point but I'm not sure when, hopefully soon but I have other projects to work on. I never wanted this to be long and it felt good to end it here so there you go.**

 **Still taking drabble requests on my tumblr too!**

 **Please review**

 **-Shauna! xo**

* * *

Emma's jade eyes opened, eye lashes fluttering as her body adapted to being awake. The pale, long fingers on her right hand twitched, curling inwards on themselves and her left hand comes up to brush against her very messy, blonde curls tangled from her sleep as she sighed contentedly, her hand folding up beneath her head afterwards to settle on her pillow-

-and wait, pillows didn't move, _right_?

Suddenly sitting straight upwards, she barely restrained a shriek as her fingers curled against her body, placing itself over the flushed skin of her rapidly beating heart, not expecting it.

Sighing in relief when she noticed the company, she realised it was Killian laying beside her. That's right, she'd stayed the night.

Looking around the room, Emma barely recognized the layout, not that she'd been looking around it last night. She'd been a little ahem occupied. She almost grinned at the thought. Almost.

His curtains were a dark blue colour, little anchors following on a row at the very bottom of them which trailed along the floor: wooden and dark, the tiles following on from each other in narrow lines.

Looking further around the room, she smiled: huge and bright as her teeth sparkled in the sunlight escaping from the gap in the curtains and the blinds, not turned shut. It was the room: it was just so Killian.

Speaking off-

-Killian was layed almost at the edge of the bed, she had previously taken up at least 80% of the space of the bed, drapped across his torso with her head resting on his hard, muscular chest. Oops.

A thin, white sheet was draped over him, resting just below his torso, barely leaving anything to the imagination as his morning wood made itself present.

His face was turned towards her and away from the blur of the sunlight shinning through, his dynamic features calm and relaxing in his sleeping state, his entire demeanour looking uncharacteristically boyish. His deep red lips were pulled up into a small smile, the edges creeping upwards as his eyes fluttered beneath their lids contentedly-

-well, he must be having a very good dream.

Grinning, she shook her head slightly, sighing as she relaxed against the red, fluffy pillows, her eyes falling shut once more as she pulled the sheet further upwards so that her breasts were covered up-

-Ruby, anyone, could burst through those doors at any moment, she was perfectly aware of that.

A couple of minutes later, a smile broke out across her face once again, smaller this time though, as a strong, muscular arm wrapped around her torso lightly, fingers tracing circles on her hip bone, Killian's weight shifting on the bed as he edged nearer to her, pulling her along with him as he went, the lines of their bodies now pressed tightly together.

As her head tilted right on her pillow slightly, focussing on Killian's direction, she heard a small chuckle, his hands never ceasing their movements as his head dropped down on top of hers, his lips dropping a light kiss onto her blonde hair as his own head rested their with no signs of moving any time soon.

She felt his chest rumbling before she heard the words escaping his mouth, signalling he was about to speak, "I half expected to find you gone when I woke again".

"Again?" she asked softly, well aware that wasn't the answer he was hoping for-

-as Ruby said, _he could stand to be knocked down a few pegs._ Egotistical Ass.

Opening her eyes at the delay in his response, she stared straight at him and frowned at the expression on his face. He seemed...

Nervous? Reserved? Unsure? Whatever it was, it was certainly unlike him. He was always so sure of himself and so easy to read. She didn't know what to do with this side of Killian Jones.

Then-

-he smirked at her, his teeth gleaming in the natural light as his hand began to travel upwards to where the edge of the sheet was, his hand coming to rest next to hers where she was gripping it tightly, her knuckles paling slightly in their efforts.

"I'd awoken a few times during the night", he started. "At which I was more than content to watch you sleep, bloody gorgeous you are, without all the added stress. You look... free".

She snorted at him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, especially when you admit to be so creepy".

She grinned though, a few seconds afterwards so the effect was ruined.

He pouted in response, his lips widening into a huge smile.

"Not flattery when it's the truth", he countered.

She snorted again, softening immediately as his left hand waved through her hair, combing the knotted, messy locks between his fingers as he gazed softly at her, shuffling further towards her on the bed, almost unconsciously as his eyes never faltered from hers.

He brushed a few curls backwards, her hair falling back from their previous place on her shoulder, exposing her neck as he leaned down to muzzle the pale skin softly, his lips brushing there slowly as his opposing hand drew patterns on the top of her right thigh that was covered by the sheet.

Emma's head tipped backward, her eyes closing instinctively as her red lips parted on a breathy sigh, her hand curling into the dark locks at the nape of Killian's neck, gripping tightly as his lips began to suck, his teeth coming into play like-

-like he was determined to leave a mark. Mark her for everyone else to see. God damn his possessive tendencies all to hell because they weren't even a thing, okay? Not officially, it wasn't like they'd agreed on a label so he had no right...

In a flash, Killian had rolled on top of her, her thighs parting automatically for his hips to slot in between, his lips crashing down of hers. Needy and rough and just right as he began a slow grind against her, their lack of clothes from the previous night making it much easier.

The white sheet curled around them as she sighed happily, lips parting on a moan as Killian took immediate advantage, tongue delving into her mouth, hers beginning a dance with his that was familiar and perfect and-

-oh. Oh.

Emma's eyes closed tightly as her head tipped further backwards, Killian delving a finger into her silky folds, his palm rubbing rhythmically against her as he grinned in response to her actions. _Smug bastard_.

"So", he muttered against her ear, lips circling her earlobe as his hand never stopped his movements. "Round one of the day?"

He even sounded _smug_ : so sure of himself.

And as he added a second finger, his pace increasing as she moaned loudly, biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, Emma thought yes. That did sound good. One extraordinarily perfect round of sex sounded like the best way to start the day.

She whimpered though when he withdrew his fingers, hand coming to rest against her waist as he slammed home on the first thrust, the white sheet coming to rest over their whole bodies, acting as a halo to protect them from the outer world.

 _Yes._ This was right. And perfect. Just everything she was looking for, everything she needed and she was perfectly content to live like this for the rest of her life.

 **XXX**

"You're-"

"Yes".

"-together".

"Yes".

"Emma", Ruby groaned loudly, glaring at her best friend and room mate though it lacked any real anger. She was happy internally: she had been the one pushing this since like _forever_.

"Here we go", Emma groused, plopping herself down onto the red, two seater love sofa next to Killian who had previously sat down a few minutes previous looking especially exhausted. She knew the feeling.

Now, she probably had to endure Ruby's lecture for the next hour. _Great_.

Couldn't she just let her sleep? Last nights activities had left her fatigued. Well, and this morning and afternoons three rounds. Her boyfriend was pretty hot, okay?

 _"Emma", he groaned, turning his back to her and rooting through his tall, black refridgerator in his very large kitchen._

 _"What? It's totally a valid breakfast"._

 _Okay, could he not knock it? She'd been doing fine for the past 20 years, thank you very much._

 _"Pop tarts do not constitute as breakfast, sweetheart"._

 _"They totally do"._

 _He snorted in response as he rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, love"._

 _Okay, he may have spent a little bit too much time around her and Ruby._

 _Grinning in response, she aimed to reach them out of the cupboard which was already open, huffing in relief when she saw them laying there._

 _"See? You have them", she smirked at his put off expression, humming to herself as she sat on the granite side, opening the pop tart happily._

 _"For a snack, not for an entire meal", he commented drily, picking it out of her hands and dropping it into the dark bin._

 _Glaring at him, she huffed, "Hey!"_

 _"Nope", he grinned, flipping off her hands as they attempted to hit him, and moving to place the two eggs on the side, followed by separating her legs so he could duck underneath them to reach into the bottom cupboard where the frying pan was. "I'm making you a real breakfast"._

 _"Fine"._

 _Then-_

 _-"are you actually sulking?"_

 _"Stuff it, Jones!"_

 _He finally shut up at that, twirling around to concentrate on making a true British breakfast. His words, not hers._

 _Grinning at his distraction, she edged off the counter quietly, careful not to make an noise, closing her eyes in relief when she landed softly on the manite flooring. Opening the cupboard once more at his back, she flashed around, closing her fingers around the box of pop tarts-_

 _-"didn't I tell you I was going to make you a real breakfast?"_

 _"Gah", she jumped almost three feet in the air, twisting around as Killian caught her in his arms, his boyish grin glaring down at her in response._

 _"Killian", she grumbled. "You can't sneak up on people like that"._

 _At her response, he just threw her an incredulous look, causing the corners of her lips to edge up into an involuntary smile against her will._

 _"Okay, fine", she muttered. "You win"._

 _He smirked at her, twisting his back so that it was against the counter and facing her sideways, he twirled the spatula in his hand, the opposing one gripping the frying pan with the eggs inside._

 _She huffed at him, causing a wider grin to make an appearance on is face. "Why are you staring at me?"_

 _"I can't help it, sweetheart. You're just beautiful to look at"._

 _Well, aint that cheasy mister?_

 _"Well, that, and the way you're already comfortable searching through my cupboards, I'd say we've been in a relationship far longer than when it began on the previous night"._

 _He seemed to freeze at that, staring down at her like a deer caught in headlights, causing her lips to twitch at the effort not to smile. And really?_

 _After all that talk of making her say she was his before he'd fuck her this morning and the ridiculous amount of marks he'd left over her neck and along her collarbone and he thinks this is what would scare her off?_

 _Well, you're certainly in for an awakening, buddy._

 _"That's a good thing right?" she murmured against his lips as she stepped forward, her body pressed up against every line of his as his arms wrapped tightly around her frame, holding her firmly to him._

 _"That's definitely a good thing. Girlfriend", he added in for extra measure and testing, smiling against her mouth as he pulled her in for a deep kiss as he let his tongue swipe out across her bottom lip._

"-and you were supposed to make him work for it, not just drop everything for him and start dating immediately".

Oh, Emma must have blanked out at the beginning of Ruby's rant as she usually did, catching a few of her last words before her best friend turned to her expectantly, glaring with her arms across her chest-

-she had soo picked that up from Ruby, damn her.

Instead of replying to her friend's question or whatever that she didin't hear, she leaned towards her, Killian's arm tightening around her shoulders and gave her Emma Swan's best innocent smile, her eye lashes fluttering as her bottom lip jutted out. "Love you, Rubs".

"Yeah, yeah".

She grinned, leaning back against Killian and resting her head against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed, very aware of her best friend's unamused stare on the two of them.

Then-

-"You owe me, you know".

"Pretty sure I don't owe you anything".

"Emma", she moaned.

Reopening her eyes to stare at her best friend, she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I have a date with Victor tonight and I'll want to bring him home to ride him like a-"

-"My innocent brother ears should not have to hear this", Killian interrupted abruptly, glaring at his sister, causing a giggle to tumble out of Emma's mouth and the glare was soon focussed on hers.

She simply grinned at him, mouthing a sorry before brushing her lips against his in a barely there kiss. Hearing a grumble, she rolled her eyes and turned back around, seeing Ruby's disgruntled expression.

"Innocent ears, my ass", Ruby muttered, causing Killian to stick his tongue out at her before childishly crossing his arms over his chest.

 _Yeaah_. There was no doubt in the world that these two were related.

"Fine", Emma murmured. "I'll get out of your hair for the night".

Ruby grinned, rushing forward to hug her, Killian swiftly moving to the furthest edge of the couch it would allow, causing her eyes to roll once more-

-she really needed to give that habit up.

Then-

-"Maybe I'll be the one riding like a-"

"Emma", came the groan from Ruby as she blasted her hands over her ears. "My bloody innocent ears..."

"Innocent, my ass", came the mocking response from Killian as he brought his arms around Emma, snuggling against her as he muzzled against her neck and placing a soft, lingering kiss there.

Drowning out the sound of their bickering, Emma sighed happily, letting her eyes close as she rested her head against Killian's shoulder as she let the bliss of darkness overtake her.

Yes. This was right. This was perfect. This was what _home_ felt like.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Like it? Yes? No? What do you want to see the epilogue? Five years later or...? Let me know, I'd love to know what you all think!**


	4. Epilogue - Chapter One

**A/N: Here it is: the first epilogue. Not quite sure how many I'll be writing but expect a couple more to come, I'm not sure yet. It depends where my muse takes me.**

 **Also, taking requests on my tumblr for drabbles/one shots if you're interested or if you want to see something specific in one epilogue, let me know and I'll write it. Request here: just-a-quiet-moment . tumblr . com**

 **\- Shauna!xo**

* * *

"Lov-"

"Nope", she cut him off. _Direct_. Straight to the point.

"Sweethea-"

"Don't petname me."

"Darlin-"

"What did I just say?" She wasn't really interested in hearing his voice. Or his empty apologies.

"But Emma-"

"Run out of pet names so soon?" she taunted him in reply, flashing around with her hands on her hips as she glared up at him, fury radiating out from her, a growl building from low in her chest.

He hissed at that, a scowl of his own overtaking his dynamic features.

"Will you bloody hell let me finish?" he almost yelled.

"Why bother? You were the one stupid enough to do this in the first place", she snapped back at him, the two of them standing less than five centimetres apart now, her chest rising up and down rapidly in anger as his eyes narrowed down at her.

"You know I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, well, you did and it ruined my baby shower."

That's the part she was miffed about. She'd been planning this for weeks. _Weeks._ He knew that and he went and ruined it anyway because he cared that little. Well, he could go fuck himself if he wanted.

"I said I was sorry", his soft voice came in reply, his hand reaching out to brush against her shoulder, her skin tingling as he made contact.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it," she bit back, shaking his hold off. Now was not the time to go soft.

"I didn't kno-"

"You got onto a motocycle with David at 2am in the morning, drunk, I might add. Just what did you think you were going to accomplish? Apart from what you managed to do that is by crashing into three mailboxes, two lamp posts and the opening to Granny's. You're god damn well lucky she decided to take a brief vacation and I can get the door fixed before she returns, otherwise I'd be the least of your concerns!" she finally screamed out, her voice raising in pitch as her arms crossed over her chest, her lip curled in dismay.

His eyes flared up at her tone, his smile thining into a slight glare as his eyes flickered downwards, clearly fighting a sarcastic remark to which she gritted her teeth at.

"I didn't think, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

This time, it was her eyes that were flaring up as she stomped away from him, her footsteps heavy on the marble flooring.

"I need a warm, relaxing bath and a long nap since I was up all night between you pucking up your guts and I'm also pretty sure your kid was using my uterus as a soccer ball".

Emma continued marching up to their ensuite room, ignoring his muttering of "As you wish".

Just _what_ was he thinking last night?

 _"You idiot, you god damn stupid idiot," Emma screetched out at him as she came running out onto the street, Ruby, Regina and Mary Margaret following closely behind with the rest of the girls filling in slowly behind the three of them._

 _"Emma?" he groaned out in question, his hand coming up to rub against his head where he had hit it._

 _The four of them had come sprinting out when they heard a loud crash against Granny's: Ruby's grandmother owned the bed and breakfast and had allowed them to use it for Emma's baby shower. And everything was going well. At least it was._

 _Killian and David lay sprawled out across the rainy ground with Victor, Will and Robin not far behind them with a motorbike hazardly broken against the wall of Granny's. Had they crashed?_

 _"I think I hit my head", came the slurred reply from her fiance, looking up at her confusedly, his eyes widenening comically as his lips parted on a gasp-_

 _-a painful gasp by the sound of it._

 _"Serves you right", she mutters back at him loudly, ignoring her friends dissproving stare._

 _"Guys, shh, trying to sleep", David pushes against Killian's arm that was traced across him and closes his eyes, causing Emma and Ruby to glare at the scene with an incredilious look._

 _Was he high?_

 _"Dave, mate?" she groaned at how slurred Killian's voice was. He was clearly very very drunk._

 _"Who else?" he muttered, "Now, shh. Sleep."_

 _Mary Margaret came rushing forth to her boyfriends aid at that, telling him to keep his eyes open and talking to him softly, cradling his head in her lap and checking for cuts and bruises._

 _"We best get them to the hospital, Emma", it was Ashley now, whispering into her ear as Ruby finally gets into action, looking worriedly at Victor._

 _"Yeah", she murmurs backwards, being stopped from helping Killian up by her friends._

 _"You're six months pregnant, Ems", Ruby had claimed just as Mary Margaret had astonishedly told her, "You remember the doctors orders, no heavy lifting"._

And that was how Emma had spent six hours at a 'n' e last night with her boyfriend of two years, holding his hand as he threw up into a bowl the nurse had given him as she'd thrown a look laced with empathy at Emma.

 _"You're so beautiful," Killian had murmured repeatedly, nearly all the way to the hospital as Ashley drove, the two of them in the backseat_.

 _"And you're so not getting off that easy", she retorted_.

 _"Huh?" Damn him, he looked so adorable with his hair disheveled and his wide eyes looking innocent and confused up at her_.

 _She'd just sighed, tugging his head back down to her lap and strocking his head, her fingers combing through his locks as he smiled up at her sleepily, his hand latching onto hers as the car came to a slow stop, entwining their fingers tightly together. His blue eyes twinkled up at her then, all bright and happy as he slurred out something unintelligable._

 _"Come on, drunky", she murmured, "Time to make sure you're okay"._

 _With Ashley's help the two of them managed to get him up right and walk into the hospital._

 _"After all, I'm going to need the father of my child"._

 **XXX**

Emma blinks, her eyes fluttering as she rapidly rubs the sleep out of them, smiling faintly as she smells the scent of tea-

-herbal, green, because Killian had ordered her to.

 _"Coffees not good for the baby", he had astonished her, taking it out of her reach the morning after she had told him she was pregnant and replaced it with green tea much to Emma's dismay._

And well, she did know that. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

Shaking her head, she came back to the present, almost yelping when she saw Killian sat lazily at the edge of the bed, his hand coming up to rub against her leg softly over the thick, yellow covers with a cup of tea clutched tightly in his right hand to which she immediately grasped for.

A small smile overtook his face as he passed it to her, a tray being placed over her lap almost simultaneously, causing an eyebrow to come up in question at the broad choice of different foods.

"I didn't know whether you were having a sweet or savoury day", he mutters, his smile widening slightly as she started to dig in immediately-

-and god, she hates how adorable he is. And she hates how great he's been throughout her entire pregnancy. Damn, adorable idiot.

"Or you could that", he mutters, trying not to watch as she puts everything together. She'll give him credit though, for his part he does try to keep the disgusted tone out of his voice.

"This is really good", she murmurs happily, humming to herself as she eats, annoyance gone for now-

-then again, he shouldn't be surprised, she's always in a better mood when in the presence of food.

"Glad my food lives up to the princesses expectations".

"You're really never going to let that go are you?" she mumbles, almost under her breath.

He grins up at her, "Nope".

She groans, "It was one time".

They'd gone to Disneyland Florida and a little girl had run up to Emma, clearly excited, before tangling her fingers in Emma's dress (she was feeling girly, okay?) and demanding that she was a princess, a very pretty princess. She was cute though, she'd give the child that much.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

Rolling her eyes at his fake casual tone, "I'll seriously consider it-"

"-if I go out and buy you a Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream?" he finished, grinning cheekily at her.

"It's good", she exclaimed.

"No ones doubting that, sweetheart. Adding it with peanut butter is what makes peoples stomachs turn".

"If you'd only try it-"

"I'm good, thank you, love".

She laughs at his disgruntled expression glaring down at her, his blue eyes dancing as a smile inevitably curves around his lips, causing Emma to grin wider at him to which he rolls his eyes at-

-they may spend too much time together, she inwardly thinks as she raises an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"I'm going, I'm going", he mutters, collecting his keys from the nightstand.

"You know you could stop by the DVD rental and get the Princess Bride", she tells him cheekily, purposely phrasing it as an order, not a question.

"Emma", he groans.

"What?" she asks innocently, "Ruby ruined the last copy I had of it".

"You have seen the Princess Bride one too many times. In fact, several too many times. At this point, I'm positive you could recite the film word by word."

"Please", she begs, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout as her eyes widen innocently, sparkling up at him.

He grumbles, "You're lucky I love you".

"I think you're the lucky one", she teases as he leans down to press a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, his teeth digging in much to his delight at her shocked gasp, grinning down at her.

"I don't think that was ever in question."

She smiles, watching him as he dances out of the room, grinning like the adorable idiot he is to himself, feeling happy and elated and wow, she just loves him so much.

She's still smiling as she hears the car door slam, signalling his exit, thinking about everything they'd gone through in the past two years as her pale, right hand comes down to stroke the rounded curve of her six month pregnant belly, humming under her breath because yes-

-yes, she did make the right choice in trusting him, in letting him in. This, all this, was completely worth it. Worth every argument, fight or anything else they'd overcome because they would, they'd overcome anything.

 **Strawberrys?**

The bing of her phone takes her by surprise as she stares down at it before grinning wickedly. She knew there was a reason she loved him.

 _ **Of course.**_

* * *

 **Like it? Yes, no? I'd love to know your thoughts and constructive critism is the only way I can improve.  
**

 **\- Shauna! xo**


	5. Warning - Not An Update

_Sorry if I got your hopes up on a new chapter but it's coming soon I promise!_

 _There's a few sites going around that are copying fanfiction stories from here and posting them and then making profit. This really isn't fair as I and I know lots of others spend a lot of time on these._

 _As far as I know, this includes:_

 _They look a lot similar to layout so please, don't log into these sites - they can steal your email and password!_

 _Please report these - you need to do them individually. You can be doing this:_

 _Go to google spam report._

 _Put in the name of website_

 _Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to (put in link) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property._

 _Click I am not a rebot and report spam._

 _Go back and do it again for all of them._

 _Please do this and report the websites that are making profits of our work!_


End file.
